robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 2
Robot History I'm curious, are we going to compile a series record of each robot's performance? I saw that they had been done on Panic Attack and Roadblock, and I began one on Tornado. I thought I'd add one to Berserk 2 to flesh out the article a bit, and I though that it would be good to have a record of each robots performance in each series. Tell me what you think. Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Eventually yes, I think that would be a good idea, that's why I did the one for Roadblock and Beast of Bodmin. I think it's good to have as much worthwhile information as possible on each page. Christophee 01:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Content These need to be removed from every article, and added instead to the other categories. Is anyone willing to do that? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :So far, I've just been sorting out categories on articles I've edited for other reasons. Hopefully they'll all be sorted eventually that way. If not, we can do the final few specifically. Christophee 22:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Let's get the record straight After the Notables on my page are done, every robot will be worthy of an article. Notability passes if they competed in a battle. That is it. Any robot can have an article. That is the point of this wiki; information on every robot and battle. Robot articles should have; *An completed infobox (With picture if possible) *A brief introduction. *A Robot History - a brief overview of how the robot performed each series and Extreme. *Information on other, less successful robots from the same team. *Results - Dot point outcomes of each battle *Series Record - How far and whether they participated in each series *Honours - If any. If none, ommit this section. ANY robot is worthy of an article. EVERY robot will get an article. It does not matter if a less significant robot is done first. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::I'd like to beg to challenge that statement...any robot is worthy of an article PROVIDED we know its stats. I can think of a few robots whos stats were never actually revealed on the show. I can also think of a small handful (like Pain and Parthian Shot) who didn't compete in a battle. ::I'm in the middle of comprising a small list of the robots that actually competed in the wars. I'm listing them via the most significant robot of that team. CBFan 07:49, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Of course. You are correct with that. However, I know websites that will list the stats of every robot from the first four wars, and Series 7 is on Youtube. That leaves 5 and 6. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::::All of Series 6 is on YouTube, as are both series of Extreme. The only series we're going to have much of an issue with is that of Series 5. CBFan 08:29, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::::That's why Wowot is empty. Okay, good news. Okay. Now that we have that settled, I'd hope that robot veterans are the next ones to get articles; robots like Ming, Comengetorix and Cerberus. After that, its a free run. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' I'm glad that's settled. Now hopefully we can have more positive contributions and fewer arguments. I agree with what CBFan says about knowing the stats. Don't start an article on a robot if you don't know its stats. Also, are we including robots that only entered Extreme or the World Championships? And what about robots from other weight categories? Christophee 22:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :At the moment, they have to have competed in two or more UK series. After that, other weights and World Competitors can be introduced. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ::Again, I don't like that rule. That completely defeats the the whole process, and denies robots articles over other robots less significant than them. ::You want an example? Lets take Warhog and Lightning. By your rules, Warhog, who never won a single battle in three attempts, will get an article, whilst Lightning, who made it to the Heat Final, quite convincingly I might add, on its one appearance, won't. How is that fair? CBFan 07:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Toon, D'you mind if I help out? I'm still not going to be a regular user, but things like Templates and Categories I can do. 'GutripperSpeak You know what I means. Any robot is worthy. But I mean robots from Series 1 who lost in the first round and never came back shouldn't get one yet. Oh, and that'd be great, Gutripper. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Can we take that to mean "Any robot that never won a battle, UK championships or otherwise, shouldn't get one yet"? CBFan 08:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::It depends. A robot like Warhog never won a battle, but it participated in three wars. A robot like Lightning participated in one war and an Extreme, winning about four battles (not sure on that). Both of those two are worthy. However, a robot like...Grunt, who passed the Gauntlet, lost in the Trial and never returned should not get an article for a fair while. Do you see what I'm getting at? If you're not sure, discuss it with me or Christophee. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::Well, personally, I think the first and foremost deciding feature about how soon a robot gets an article should be judged on battle performance and battle performance alone. After all, that's what makes a robot successful or not. If we use another example, lets use Metalis. Surely you wouldn't give that robot an article purely because it competed in four seperate wars when, if we'll be honest, all four of the team's robots did horrendously badly. And for the record, it was three, not four. CBFan 16:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC)